Happy Easter, Jackson!
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Morgan and The Robbins help Jackson celebrate Easter.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**In the 12x10 episode, "Genetic Disorder," Judy mentioned she and Doc Robbins have a grandson. I don't know what his name is, but I thought Ben is a nice name.**

**I like Easter. And since I always loved the Holiday when I was a little girl, I thought Jackson might like Easter as well :) So, I had to write this story! Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review!**

**And Happy Easter :)**

Jackson Sanders and his father Greg sat with Judy Robbins at her kitchen table, coloring eggs for the next day's Easter Egg Hunt. Jackson had never hunted for Easter eggs before, but he liked spending time with all his extended family.

"What color do you want this one?" Greg asked Jackson as they dipped the eggs in the dye.

"Um, maybe yellow," Jackson said as Judy helped him color an egg. "I like yellow."

"Yellow's a pretty color," Judy said.

They continued to color eggs and talk about what they wanted to do tomorrow.

"Daddy, why do I hab to find the eggs?" Jackson asked.

"Because it's tradition," Greg said.

"What's that?"

"That just means something people do because it's been done for many years," Judy explained.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Eben before I was born?"

Greg laughed softly. "Even before _I_ was born, Jacks."

"Wow," Jackson said with a soft giggle.

They continued to color eggs and chat about how Jackson was looking forward to Easter.

* * *

They next morning, Jackson woke up and climbed into bed with Greg. He rubbed his father's shoulder to wake him up. "It Easter, daddy! Wake up!"

Greg groaned and rolled over to see Jackson smiling down at his father. "Happy Easter!" The little boy said with a big smile.

Even when it felt like he got less than thirty minutes of sleep, Greg loved being woken up by his son. Especially on holidays, when the little boy was so excited and loved celebrating with his family and friends.

"Happy Easter, Jacks," Greg said with a sleepy smile.

"It Easter today, daddy!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Greg yawned. "It sure is. Come on." Greg lifted the little boy in a hug and headed for the bathroom. "Did you brush your teeth?" Jackson shook his head. "Well, let's get that done and see if the Easter Bunny brought you anything."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Easter Bunny came to my house?"

"Yep," Greg said with a smile. "Let's brush your teeth first."

Jackson seemed to brush his teeth in record time and headed for the living room. On the dining room table, there was an Easter basket filled with chocolate, crayons, and a stuffed toy duck.

"He came, daddy!" Jackson shouted. "Da Easter Bunny came! He brought me candy an' crayons! An' look, I got a duckie!" He grabbed the toy duck and gave it a bug hug.

Greg smiled as he watched his son examine his Easter Basket. He never imagined he could enjoy Easter so much. "Do you like it, Jacks?"

"Daddy, dis is da bestest!" Jackson said with a wide smile. "It all for me?"

"Yep," Greg said with a soft laugh. "All for you."

Jackson smiled from ear-to-ear as he looked at all the treats in his Easter basket. "Cool!" He said with a big smile.

* * *

Jackson was not thrilled about having to dress up. He stood as his father Greg buttoned up his dress shirt and looked at his own clothes, wondering why he had to put on what he called 'dressy clothes'.

Morgan came in, wearing a beautiful white dress with pink polka dots. Greg glanced at his beautiful wife and smiled. "Wow," he said softly.

Jackson looked up and smiled at his adopted mother. "Wow," he whispered. "You look pretty, Mama."

"Thank you, gentlemen," Morgan said with a smile. She smiled at Greg in his white dress shirt and black slacks and Jackson in his light blue shirt and tan slacks. "You two look so handsome."

Jackson smiled as Greg hugged Morgan. "Mama, why do I have to wear dressy clothes?"

"Because Uncle Doc and Aunt Judy invited us to Easter services at their church," Morgan explained. "And a lot of people wear really dressy clothes to go to church."

Greg lifted Jackson into his arms. "And after Easter services, a lot of people get together for a very nice lunch and an Easter egg hunt."

Jackson's eyes widened slightly. "Easter Egg hunt?"

Greg smiled softly. "You remember you and Aunt Judy and I colored some eggs yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said, remembering how he and Judy dyed all the eggs different colors.

* * *

After church, everyone gathered at the Robbins' for lunch. Jackson loved seeing Doc and Judy's grandson Ben, even if the baby wasn't quite old enough to understand the Easter Egg Hunt.

Judy gave Jackson and her grandson a basket. Jackson laughed when the baby put his on his head like a hat. "No, Ben," Jackson said. "It not a hat. It for finding eggs."

Jackson and everyone enjoyed the pretty weather as the egg hunt began. Doc and Judy's daughter Pam held Ben's hand as he and Jackson searched the backyard for eggs.

Even though he wanted to find as many eggs as he could, Jackson also tried to help Ben find some eggs. He pointed to Judy's geraniums when he saw a bright blue egg. "Dere, Ben," he said.

"Aw, what a good helper," Pam said as she retrieved the egg and put it in Ben's basket.

Jackson looked towards Judy's tomato plants and saw some eggs that he'd helped color. He smiled as he put them and the other eggs he found in his basket.

When the hunt was over, Jackson looked at the eggs he and Ben had found. Some of the eggs were plastic, and Jackson opened them. "Wow, cool!" he said as he saw the candy hidden inside the eggs.

Ben smiled as he heard the candy rattle inside the plastic eggs in his basket. "Aah!" he said as he happily held one of the eggs and rattled it back and forth.

"Ben, do you like your candy?" Jackson asked.

Judy smiled at the little boy. "I think he does."

"Jacks, did you get a lot of treats?" Greg asked as Jackson and Morgan looked through the eggs in the basket.

"Yeah!" He said with a smile. "An' da Easter Bunny brought me more candy an' treats!"

Greg smiled as he helped his son look through all his treats. He always liked Easter when he was a kid, and loved it now seeing it through Jackson's eyes.

Jackson took a piece of marshmallow candy and gave it to Greg. "Here, Daddy. I fink you need a piece of candy."

"You do?" Greg asked with a slight laugh.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, cause you help me an' Aunt Judy color de eggs. You did a good job!"

Greg couldn't help but smile and laugh softly. "Well, thank you."

"An' Mama gets one too," Jackson said as he handed Morgan a piece of candy.

"Aw, thank you sweet pea," Morgan said with a smile.

Jackson loved being with all his extended family as much as he did getting candy and treats. And Greg loved seeing the holiday through his son's eyes. He never knew he could be so happy just enjoying a holiday with family and friends.

After a full day of celebrating Easter at church and with family and friends, Jackson didn't want to go to bed, but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Greg smiled as he tucked his son into bed. "Did you have a good day, Jacks?"

"Uh-huh," Jackson said with a sleepy smile. "I like Easter. Do you like it, Daddy?"

"Sure, I do. And you know what I liked best?" Jackson shook his head. "Just being with you."

Jackson smiled and hugged his father. "I like dat best, too...an' da candy."

Greg laughed softly and kissed his son's forehead. "I love you, Jacks."

"Love you, Daddy." Jackson's eyes closed and the little boy drifted off to sleep.

Greg marveled at his son. "Happy Easter, Jacks," he whispered as he watched his son sleep.

**The End.**


End file.
